monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monoblos Ecology
In-Game Information A large-horned wyvern found in desert zones. Their giant horn makes their attacks very dangerous. While they have no breath attack, their ear-splitting roar is the bane of hunters. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Horn Wyvern *Family: Blos Monoblos is an endangered species of Flying Wyvern. Its closest relatives are Diablos and Varusaburosu. Habitat Range Monoblos have only been seen in the Old Desert, Desert, Moonlands and Dunes of the Old World only, however, some have been seen in desert parts of the Everwood. Ecological Niche The Monoblos, like their close relatives Diablos, are herbivores, yet are highly aggressive and territorial. These creatures are rarely preyed upon, yet they can be attacked by large Desert predators such as Tigrex, Kuarusepusu, Copper Blangonga, Akura Vashimu, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Seregios, and rare Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, or Rukodiora. Despite coexisting with these fierce predators these herbivores can turn the tables on potential predators by attacking with their sharp horns, powerful beaks, and deadly thagomizer tails. These weapons make a Monoblos a creature that predators refuse to hunt unless they've no other options. Cephalos and Cephadrome do their best to avoid Monoblos as the large and aggressive herbivores may not tolerate their presence. There are many eyewitness accounts of the Piscine Wyverns being brutally assaulted by Monoblos and their relatives the Diablos, which results in many Cephadrome and Cephalos being killed. Biological Adaptations Monoblos has the ability to burrow underground, just like its relatives. Monoblos and its kin are well-known for their sensitivity to high-pitched sounds. While underground, a sudden burst of sound sends them into a panic, often lodging them halfway in the sand. It's not so much the pitch that frightens them as it is the sound itself as another of its own species or relatives roar can scare it the same way. Perhaps the most notable trait when looking at either Monoblos species is the grand horn that sits atop their snout. The Monoblos has strong neck muscles to support its large head and to help the process of digging through the sand. However, they need not to be that strong, for in order to change the color of its frill, it would be the case that, rather than being made of solid bone, it is likely that the areas that turn red are made of little more than thick skin, filled with blood vessels. This would make the frill much lighter than if it were solid bone, so much lighter to the point where, if it was made fully of bone, Monoblos might barely be able to hold its head up, if at all. Some rare individuals have grown an unusual amount of spikes on their frill, body and tail, have more muscle mass and use different techniques for attacking including extremely fast digging that even out speeds their stronger relatives, the Diablos. Behavior Like virtually any monster in the desert zones, Monoblos tend to be inherently aggressive towards other species, especially humans. When Monoblos face off against a threat, they will flash their frill with blood to scare them off, but if that doesn't work they will attack the threat. During Breeding Season, male Monoblos will flash their frills with blood to attract females and to scare off rivals. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology